Poll Choice: HELP! Which One Piece Story I Should Do?
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: Normally I don't do this, but I need your help to choose a One Piece story I can't seem to choose. It mainly has genderbending Ace as Portugas D. Anne and they're both Acelu/Annelu. One of the stories is a Different Watching Luffy's Memories since it's more like watching the anime of One Piece with some scenes being cut off since they're not important to show. More info inside!
1. Vote!

**xxHinaAngelxx's Notes:** AAAARGH! I NEED HELP! I have two AWESOME One Piece stories I would LOVE to write, but I don't know which one to choose! TT^TT I need your help people! I need your votes to pick one of these two One Piece plots that I may write please~! I would greatly appreciate it! Go to my profile and choose in my poll. Again, thanks~! Here are the two stories:

_1) A King's Rising Sun_

**Category:** One Piece

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Angst

**WARNING:** Genderbending (Fem!Ace), AU

**Main Characters:** Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Straw Hat Pirates

**Main Pairing:** AceLu/Annelu Romance

**Side Pairings:** ZoHan, SaNam, LawRob?

**Summary:** Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Anne had always been more than just siblings, especially when one's idiotic little brother shouted "YOU WILL BE MY FUTURE QUEEN!" at the same time Luffy, Anne and Sabo drank sake as a vow of their bond as siblings. Anne's death broke not only Luffy's heart as a little brother, but also as a lover and fiance to his Sun. What if Anne's death isn't all as it seemed? The Government staged her death as a way to break Strawhat and destroy Whitebeard, and given Roger's daughter to one of the Celestial Dragons as a slave. 2 years later, Anne finally escaped her hell with her 2 year old son, and found themselves, ironically, in Alabasta. Anne, with no memory of her past except with ghost whispers and vague dreams, found some connection to this place so she decided to stay with her only son as if waiting for someone she knew and loved to find them from there. 8 years after Anne's "death", Pirate King Luffy came back to Alabasta with his crew, who decided to travel back to East Blue, to see Vivi again. How will Luffy react when he meets Anne's son, Sabo, and seeing his older sister-slash-fiance alive? Read on the Straw Hats Pirates' new adventure as their Captain helps Anne get her memories back while protecting Anne and her son Sabo from their former master, the Marines and an old enemy that lurked through world of the living to get their revenge on the Pirate King by capturing the one thing more important to him, his fiance and future Queen, Portugas D. Anne.

00

00

_2) Memories: Bringing Back the Sun_

**Category:** One Piece

**Rated: **T/M

**Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense, Humor, Tragedy, Horror

**WARNING: **Genderbending (Fem!Ace), AU

**Main Characters:** Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Straw Hat Pirates

**Main Pairing:** Acelu/Annelu Romance

**Summary:** Portugas D. Anne's and Monkey D. Luffy's relationship as fiancés had been a secret only Sabo, Dadan and her bandits, Garp, Makino and Whitebeard knew about it. How will the Strawhats react when someone from Anne's old crewmate came to their ship with a 2 year old saying the kid belonged to Luffy from Anne, whom she had given their son a chance to live before her fight with Blackbeard? After a couple of weeks sailing in the ocean and getting used to taking care of Monkey D. Sabo, Luffy was given a chance to regain his lover and older sister back in island they landed on in exchange for his crew to understand the relationship between himself and Anne by watching some events of Impel Down, Marineford and their past together. Will he use this chance to gain back what he had lost 2 years ago? How will Luffy react watching some events he never and learning more about Anne herself? (Different Watching Luffy's Memories! Sort of Watching One Piece from Impel Down, Marinefored, and Sabo arc story!)

**xxHinaAngelxx:** Choose well~! Pray that one of these stories win! I don't need Reviews, I need Votes! =^^=


	2. Ending Votes! The Winner is

**xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: **AAAANNNDD... Memories: Bringing Back the Sun won the votes! Didn't see that coming (sarcastic). Anyway, thanks so much to those of you who voted and are interested in the stories! I'll be putting up another poll. Here's the vote about:

Do you wish the Straw Hats to see Luffy's past first (before Impel Down Arc) or after The War of the Best much like the anime?

The Poll will stay until around the 8th chapter of Memories: Bringing Back the Sun! The first chapter won't be up until either on the 25th of December or New Years Eve. If I'm (or you're) lucky enough, it'll come up sooner. It really depends on my busy schedule as a college student (sighs). Not to mention I'll be rereading my work so I can get the characters right, although Anne will have slight differences than Ace but not SO much since I can't see Ace's girl version to be all that different than his boy self since he's been raised by Dadan and her bandits (not mention living in a forest...). It was mostly Makino who made her aware of her gender when she reaches her teens (which you'll see later in the story). Although, Anne is pretty much oblivious to other men around her other than, of course, Luffy. Oh, there is a small change in Luffy's attitude when it comes to Anne too! (smirks) This is something I'll forward to play with (giggles)!

Anyway, keep a look out for **Memories: Bringing Back the Sun** when it comes out! =^^= Until then!


End file.
